


the movie date

by tomxdaya



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomxdaya/pseuds/tomxdaya
Summary: a little far from home work idea that i got from the trailer spoilers we got after the brazil ccxp :))





	the movie date

When Peter had asked Michelle if she’d like to go to the movies tonight with him, he didn’t actually think she’d say yes. He didn’t know what he was expecting, actually. Who was he kidding. It was MJ. But he wasn’t expecting that. She’d given him a little, “Yeah, sure, loser,” and had stalked off, and Peter was left wondering what the hell had just happened. They had a date. He was going on a date. With MJ. Holy shit.

Before he had time to even process this, it was almost six o’clock, the time he was supposed to meet MJ at the theater. He scurried around nervously, changing five different times and settling on a white button-up with the help of Ned who rolled his eyes and said drastically, “Peter. It’s MJ. You’re fine. She’s not gonna care what you’re wearing.” 

Soon enough he was out the door and taking deep breaths and wondering what the hell he was gonna talk to her about. Sure, they’d been good friends for the better part of the year, but it was all platonic. Things had changed. They were going on a real life, actual date. Alone. Together. It wasn’t like their weekly movie nights with Ned anymore. No, this was different. Shit.

Peter had been so in his head that he didn’t even realize he’d walked right up to the theater. There were a couple people outside, ordering tickets and such, but he spotted MJ right away. And oh my god. She was beautiful. 

She hadn’t seen him yet; she was looking the other way, but all Peter could focus on was how incredibly lucky he was. She was wearing a white calf-length dress with a light floral pattern and her hair was down and curly. He stood there, frozen, for god knows how long before she finally spotted him. She made that cute little half-smile of hers and flipped him the bird. He finally broke out of his trance and grinned, moving towards her and waving. 

“Hi,” he said stupidly.

“Hey, loser. You wanna go in?”

“Yeah, cool. Sure. Um. Yeah” She blushed a little at his awkwardness and so did he and they both looked at their feet before heading to the box office to retrieve their tickets.

Inside the theater, they took seats near the back. Peter quickly noticed that they were the only ones in the theater. That made him even more nervous. He wasn’t sure why.

The film began and he and MJ sat still and focused their eyes on the screen. For a few minutes, at least. About ten minutes into the movie, Peter couldn’t stay focused anymore. All he could think about was how pretty she was and the butterflies she gave him and how he wanted to do this more often. It was nice. Of course, he liked their movie nights with Ned back home, but he couldn’t help but think that a date with MJ beat a friendly movie night any day. She was so amazing. And smart. God, she was so smart. The smartest person he’d ever known. And brave. And perceptive. And witty. She was like, the best person he’d ever known. His favorite person. 

The thought scared him a little bit. He was used to getting close to people, loving them, and then losing them. He couldn’t even bear the thought of losing her. No way. 

And she was the most gorgeous person he’d ever met. He couldn’t get that thought out of his head.

It came out before he could stop it. “You’re beautiful, Michelle.”

She looked at him, startled and blushing, and inhaled. “What?” There was no backing out now.

“I- I said you’re beautiful, MJ. I mean it.” He was flushed red and looking at his hands. Oh god, that was so stupid. He hadn’t planned that. He had no idea how she’d react. God, he was such an idiot. 

Then came the shy whisper of Michelle. “Really?”

“Yes,” he choked. He was sure she could hear his heart pounding.

“Th-thank you, Peter,” he heard next. He looked up and saw that soft smile of hers he’d always loved. 

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. Their eyes shyly turned back to the movie screen, and Peter let out a quiet exhale. That hadn’t been as bad as he thought. He grinned to himself and tried to re-focus his attention on the film. Of course, it was a lost cause. He was sitting next to his crush, the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, and was on a date with her. His heart soared.

All of the sudden, he felt timid fingers resting on his own. He looked up abruptly to see MJ smiling to herself while watching the screen. He grinned back and entwined their fingers together and made one last attempt to focus on the film. But of course he couldn’t. His heart still pounded in his chest as he had one lingering thought, he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
